


Darkness Come

by panna_acida



Series: StrangeIron Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flash Fic, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Inspired but this amazingironstrange fanartmade by this wornderful person@td269. Little warning, this is dark, really dark, also no beta as usual.





	Darkness Come

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired but this amazing [ironstrange fanart](https://td269.tumblr.com/post/182329947897/pain-did-this-when-i-have-a-headache-hahahaha) made by this wornderful person @td269. Little warning, this is dark, really dark, also no beta as usual.

Blinding headache. _Not normal._ Vision slowly coming back. _So damn slowly._ Hands bounded with magic, and at last five man around him. _Six?_ Stephen tried to remember what happened, how he ended up in that situation, but nothing. His mind was blank, a blank page, like magic was involved. _It probably was._

“The wizard is gaining conscious.” A low guttural voice near him, made Stephen raise his head before closing his eyes to fight the blinding light pointed toward him.

“Oh no, you are going to open your eyes and look carefully” A new voice added. “at the little show in front of you.” The same moment his hair were pulled back, forcing him to raise completely his head and stare at the little show staged in front of him.

_Tony… Not him. NOT HIM._

“ _No…_ ” a whisper. Stephen voice was rough and scratchy, but the pain in that single word carried everything, the world, his world… like the man in front of him.

“Yes.” The same dark voice said after him, before thorn started to coil around Tony arms, and slowly raising to his neck. “Look at what you made me do.” And with this final words, the thorn tightened, tightened making Tony head snap and fall on a side, his body spasm and stop, lifeless… cold, and dead…

A silent scream raised from his throat, mixed with a maniacal laugh, and darkness. Darkness and nothing else.


End file.
